Stay By My Side
by ChaoChao42
Summary: Spike and Lou have been best friends for years, but lately Lou's been acting unusual. After they had a tough call, Spike finds out why. He and the team meets an old friend of Lou's that has a hard, difficult, and very dark past that will take all of them on a ride to remember.
1. Chapter 1

Stay By My Side Chapter 1

Disclaimer: ChaoChao does NOT own Flashpoint, its characters or places.

ChaoChao: I don't even live in Canada, Disclaimer, remember I'm American. This story's plot will not go in episode order, but I will use some of them while making my own hot calls. I haven't even finished watching all of the show...yet. Anyway, this story is a slight AU with a main OC paired with Spike so if you were hoping he was with Winnie this isn't a story for you, but if you're a Jam fan than this story is somewhat for you, but mostly for those who are major fans of Spike. This is my first story for Flashpoint so I hope you like it...

Enjoy!

Spike walked through the barn's door with a duffel bag full of clothes for morning workout over his shoulder.

"Hey Spike!" Winnie greeted as she looked up from her desk.

"Morning, Winnie, the team here yet?"

"Parker, Ed, and Wordy. Jules is getting coffee and Rolie is going to be slightly late." Winnie informed him.

"And Lou?"

"He's with the Boss in the briefing room." Winnie replied.

He nodded, "Okay, thanks for the info." he smiled as he waved over his shoulder and walked into the men's locker room to change.

He came out a few minutes later in the SRU uniform without all of the guns and armor and walked into the workout room where Ed and Wordy were lifting weights.

The two older men heard his footsteps and looked up and greeted him, "Got your lazy butt up." Wordy teased.

"Finally..." Ed joked making the men laugh as Jules and Rolie showed up.

"Coffee's here!" Jules smiled as the rest of the team thanked her and grabbed a cup.

"Nice work, Jules." Greg smiled as he took a cup.

"No problem, boss." she smiled as she took a sip of her double shot coffee and Lou walked up on his phone.

"Who are you texting?" Spike asked winking at Lou, who blushed in embarrassment as their team broke out in laughter.

"A friend unlike you, Spike, who would rather date Babycakes then an actual girl." Lou teased as they one armed hug each other in greeting.

"Enough messing around, workout time." Ed ordered, everyone nodded and went to the machines.

"You left without me this morning." Spike stated to Lou as they sparred.

"I-I had some stuff to take care of."

Spike raised a confused eyebrow, "Like what?"

"Um..." Lou trailed off as Spike knocked him to the ground to Team One's surprise.

"You're off your game, Lou." Ed stated with a concerned eyebrow raise.

"Uh yeah sorry, I was distracted." Lou said as an excuse.

"Give him a break." Greg said as Spike helped his best friend to his feet.

"Fine, but I was totally going to tease him about how a geek kicked his butt." Spike smiled.

"Yeah yeah whatever, I'll give you this one." Lou smiled.

"You don't have a choice." Spike said as the siren went off.

"Team One hot call!" Winnie yelled.

"Gear up!" Greg ordered as Team One quickly ran out, geared up and hopped into their vans to get to their destination.

As soon as Team One got to the plaza, Greg hopped out and went straight to Inspector Stainton to see what the situation is.

"Looks like the calvary has arrived." Stainton said as the rest of Team One walked up.

"What's going on?" Greg asked.

"There's a guy that took a female bystander hostage and he killed another woman earlier, we keep trying to talk to him, but he doesn't understand." Stainton replied, Greg nodded.

"We'll take care of it from here, team, Eddie you're Sierra Two, Jules you're Sierra One, Lou in the truck and get me a translator, Rolie help the officers keep the the Soutnwest contained, Spike and Wordy with me, let's go." Greg ordered.

"Copy that!" Team One confirms.

"It must be Jules Day." Eddie smirked.

"Everyday is Jules Day." Jules smiled as she grabbed a Remmy and headed out, Ed shaking his head with a chuckle as he grabbed his sniper rifle and closed the van and headed out.

"Which building, Lou?" Jules asked as Ed walked up next to her.

"Only two of the buildings are high enough to get you the right vantage point, North and East." Lou said.

"I'll take North, Jules East." Ed ordered.

"Copy that." Jules said as she ran towards the east building as Eddie ran north.

Greg walked up to the subject with Wordy and Spike equipped with assault rifles.

"Sir, my name is Sergeant Greg Parker of the Strategic Response Unit, can you tell us what's going on." Greg asked.

The subject yells angrily in another language, the hostage sobs uncontrollably.

"Please calm down and lower the gun."

"Almost to the roof, boss." Ed said.

"Good, Jules?" Greg asks.

"Elevator is out of order, taking the stairs." Jules informed.

"Get there ASAP." Greg ordered.

"Sir, can you lower your weapon and tell us what we can do for you?" Greg asked, the man yelling even more.

"In position." Ed informed.

"Jules?" Greg asked.

"How old are those building plans?" Jules asked.

"Why?" Lou asked.

"There's construction and the stairs that are suppose to be here is a wall." Jules informed the team.

"Boss..." Jules trailed off.

"Eddie, you're Sierra One." Greg ordered.

"Copy that, I have the solution." Eddie informed them.

"That's nice to know..." Spike muttered, making the team chuckle.

"Jules, head back to the Command truck and help Lou." Greg ordered.

"Copy that, heading down." Jules said as she ran back down the stairs.

"Rolie, update?" Greg asked.

"Boss, Southwest is contained, leaving the officer to go to the crime scene of the other woman's murder." Rolie said.

"Copy that, let's find out who this guy is?" Greg said.

Jules opened and went inside the Command truck.

"Do we have a name?" Greg asked.

"I think so, Boss, a Blair Kowalski, he shot and killed his wife earlier it looks like." Jules informed him.

"Confirmed." Rolie said. "I'm here with the first responders."

"Tell us when you find something." Greg ordered.

"Copy that." Rolie said as he turned back to the officer. "Do you know why her husband would kill her and then take a hostage?"

"Sorry Constable, I have no clue why, all I know is that some people saw them fighting and that she was trying to get away from him." the officer said.

"It's fine." Rolie assured the officer before heading back towards York Plaza. "Did you guys hear that?"

"Yeah, but why did he want his wife to come with him?" Greg asked. "What was she afraid of?"

"I think I can answer that, Boss, Kowalski's wife has a restraining order against her husband." Jules informed.

"They were going through a rough divorce too." Lou said.

"Understood, let's try again..." Greg muttered with a frustrated sigh.

"Mr. Kowalski, we know you and your wife were having problems, but that doesn't mean that you can get away with hurting an innocent woman." Greg said slowly with his hands faced up in surrender. "I'm going to holster my weapon and we can talk."

More yelling from Mr. Kowalski, "Boss, he's escalating." Wordy said.

"Sierra One."

"I still have the solution, he's holding her pretty tight but it shouldn't be a problem." Ed informed.

"Be ready, Eddie." Greg said.

"Copy that." Ed said as the gunman pointed and shot at a cement blockade Greg was hiding behind with Spike and Wordy.

"You okay, Boss?" Jules asked in worry.

"We're fine, hold your fire, Sierra One." Greg ordered.

"Sierra One is holding fire." Ed stated.

"Mr. Kowalski, I know you didn't mean to shoot just a lot of pressure is piling up, huh." Greg said.

"Boss, we have a problem, a young man just broke perimeter." Ed informed the team.

"Copy that, Rolie?" Greg asked.

"On my way." Rolie said as he ran up and stopped the young man with an officer.

"Let me go!" the young man yelled. "Tata! Let me talk to my father! Tata!"

"Officer, escort him out of here." Rolie ordered as the officer nodded and lead the angry man away.

"Bystander under control, heading back to the Command truck." Rolie said as he ran back.

"Copy that." Greg said.

"Your son wants to talk to you, but we can't let him see you until you put the gun down, Mr. Kowalski." Greg informed the angry father.

Mr. Kowalski yelled and raised his weapon again as his son broke perimeter from the northeast this time.

"Scorpio." Greg said as Ed fired.

"The son just broke perimeter!" Rolie yelled over the comm.

Ed saw the son come into his sight right after he fired. "Looking for visual." Ed informed, hoping that he didn't shoot the kid by accident.

"No!" the son sobbed hugging his father's bloodied body as officers moved in to escort the hostage to safety and to detain the kid.

"Good job, team." Greg said over the comm as Ed came down to ground level.

"You killed my father!" the kid yelled, trying to pull away from the officers.

"SIU on scene." Lou informed.

"You know the drill." the SIU officer said, taking Ed's rifle and kit.

"No talking." the officer said as Stainton gave Ed a nod for a job well done.

"Close your ears for a minute so I can ask my friend if he's alright, you alright?" Greg asked.

Ed nodded, "I'm fine." he said as he was escorted away.

"Load her up and let's get back." Greg ordered.

Jules walked to the back of one of the vans to put her rifle away, "Nice weapon, you don't see a woman in the police force that often." a blond male half-smiled, surprising Jules as she turned to see him.

"Yeah, it is." Jules said with a slight smile.

"I have a pistol with pearl grips, you want to see?" he asked.

Jules quickly unholstered her sidearm and aimed at the civilian, "Put your hands up, now!" Jules yelled as the rest of her team ran over at her raised voice.

"What's going on?" Wordy asked Jules as he Spike, Lou, and Rolie raised their pistols at the blond male.

Greg walked up to see what the problem was, "I thought I told you Corporal to wait at Headquarters?" Greg asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You did, but I heard it on the radio and couldn't help myself." the blond shrugged.

Greg shook his head with a small smile, "We'll meet you back at the barn, team, let's go." Greg ordered.

As the team nodded and packed up and hopped into their vehicles to head back. Everyone put their equipment away and met up by Winnie's desk as they heard Greg talking with the new guy.

"What do you think this guy is doing here?" Jules asked.

Spike and Lou shrugged, "I have no idea, but there is only one way to find out." Wordy said as the briefing room door raised.

"What's going on?" Ed asked as he walked up to his teammates.

Everyone shrugged, "Team One, get in here I have someone you guys need to meet." Greg ordered as the team walked in and sat down in their usual seats around the table.

They all looked to see that the blond guy was standing at the head of the table with their boss. "This is Samuel Braddock, he is our newest member of Team One." Greg introduced.

"Newest member?" everyone gasped in shock.

"We don't have any room on the team for a new member, Greg." Ed said with a frown, getting everyone into thinking about who is going to be removed from the team to fit in the new guy.

Greg realized this when he noticed his team's worried looks. "I'm not firing anyone, but our family has to break up since Rolie was promoted to sergeant on Team Four." Greg smiled as Rolie's mouth dropped down in shock and everyone congratulated the new sergeant.

"Wow...I'm honored." Rolie said still in shock.

"You deserve it." Greg smiled. "Braddock here will be Rolie's replacement, everyone."

Everyone nodded in understanding, but Jules wasn't too happy about the newest member of Team One because she was still mad at him for earlier and doesn't trust him as far as she can throw him.

"Welcome to the team, Braddock." Ed frowned making the blond gulp in slight fear.

"Um...you guys can call me Sam." Sam said, everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well, looks like shift is over, head on home." Greg said, everyone stood up and headed for the door.

"Sam, you want to come to the Goose with us to celebrate Rolie's promotion and I guess your recruitment to the team?" Lou asked.

"Sure..." Sam trailed off as Jules frowned and walked away. "What's up with her?"

"I'll go talk to her, we'll meet you there, Greg, go." Ed ordered shooing his team members out of the briefing room.

He walked over to Jules's locker room and knocked. He heard her call out decent and walked in shutting the door behind him.

"What's wrong, Jules?" Ed asked.

She sighed as she slammed shut her locker and turned to face him, "I don't like that guy, there's something about him that bothers me. Plus how can, Boss decide on a new member without us!"

"Jules, he has his reasons. I don't like that he decided this on his own, but we'll just have to deal with it. Maybe you'll find things in common with him." Ed teased as she growled in anger and he quickly ran out of her locker room to the men's before she could beat him to a pulp.

Jules pulled out her hair band, letting her hair fall to her shoulders, smirking to herself on a plan to get back at Ed.

Ed chuckled as he slammed shut the locker room door behind him to everyone's surprise and leaned against it in case Jules did chase after him.

"Do we want to know?" Wordy asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ed just smirked evily, Greg shook his head, Spike and Lou chuckled to themselves as they finished putting on their civilian clothes. Rolie snickered into his hand and Sam just had a very confused look on his face. Ed opened his locker and quickly changed into a gray shirt, jeans, and a black leather jacket.

"I don't think we do..." Greg sighed shaking his head as the whole team left the locker room to see Jules talking with Winnie before noticing that Ed showed up again.

She smirked and walked up to us innocently, "Took you guys forever." Jules stated as she shot Ed a 'you really shouldn't mess with me next time if you want to live' look.

"Usually you are the one that takes forever." Spike whined making everyone laugh, she glared at him but started laughing too.

"Let's go." Lou said as he checked his phone.

"Seriously who are you texting, that's like the twentieth time in the last five minutes that you've checked your phone." Spike accused his friend, trying to look at the screen.

Everyone raised an eyebrow in question, "Just a friend, let's just get going." Lou said, everyone gave in and walked out. Spike still didn't give up on the way to the Goose though.

"Tell me, I beg you!" Spike whined dramatically as they walked into their usual bar and over to their usual seats at the bar counter.

"Can't you just get the information yourself?" Sam asked, stopping Spike's whining instantly as he realized that he could.

"Thanks Sam..." Lou said insincerely as the team laughed.

"Nice to see you guys again, how did shift go?" the barman asked as he poured the usual drinks for everyone.

"Difficult..." Wordy trailed off.

"We're you guys at that York Plaza place?" the barman asked.

Greg nodded solemnly, "Yeah, we had to make a difficult decision today."

"And Rolie got a promotion!" Spike smiled brightly.

"Really?" the guy asked, Rolie nodded.

"The rank of sergeant." Rolie stated.

"Wow, congratulations, man! Did you hear that, Noemi?" he called as the office door closed behind a young woman as she walked into the main area.

"What, Tom?" the girl asked, gaining everyone's attention in the building.

Every man's mouth dropped to the floor in awe at her beauty, Tom didn't even drop a sweat when she walked over and took a tray of drinks some patrons ordered from him.

"These men and woman are apart of the SRU and my friend and loyal fan was just promoted to sergeant." Tom said way too dramatically.

Noemi tilted her head in confusion at her boss before turning to Team One and Rolie. She smiled at Rolie, "Congrats...hey Lou nice to see you!" she smiled brightly.

Spike, Team One and every other single man there stared in jealousy at Lou for knowing her personally.

"Uh...nice to see you again, Noemi..." Lou blushed in embarrassment as Noemi walked over to him and hugged him.

Her hug made his cheeks bright red, she laughed at his expression, "Come on Lou, we've known each other since we were kids." she whined playfully. "I thought you would have gotten over my weirdness years ago." she winked at him before strutting over to a booth to give patrons their drinks which was a group of college age playboys.

Those guys stared at her dressed in a really short black party dress and at her flaming red hair and deep innocent blue eyes.

"You have some explaining to do." Ed glared, every guy on the team nodded in agreement, Jules rolled her eyes and flipped her hair out of her face.

"I told you she's just a friend." Lou said.

"So she's the one you've been texting all day!" Spike realized, Lou nodded in slight embarrassment.

"She's hot." Sam stated, the guys nodded.

"Wow, men these day..." Jules sighed shaking her head.

"Hey beautiful, can I have your number?" one of the playboys asked Noemi.

Lou's head shot up and death glared the guy and was standing up to go over there and cause some major physical damage to the poor soul, luckily Greg and Ed stopped him.

"Yeah, if you want to get murdered by my father and dumped in a ditch where you won't ever be found at." she responded without missing a beat as she walked back over to Tom, every guys' face following her movement.

"Tom, I need an ice tea." she informed him as he quickly made it and handed it to her and she walked over to a girl's table and put it down before coming back and sat down in front of Tom, the girls in the room death glared at her for stealing the guys' attention.

Sam, Spike, and Rolie stared in awe that this whole situation was actually happening. She pulled out her phone and checked her messages when a guy walked up to her from behind and sat down way too close for comfort.

"Hey sweet cheeks, do you want to get out of here with me and go somewhere more private?" the creepy guy asked, Noemi frowned blankly at him when Jules walked over and sat down next to her.

"Sorry, but Mimi is here with me." Jules said hugging Noemi to her chest.

Noemi smiled and kissed Jules's cheek, the guy and every guy got the message that she leans the other way and went back to their conversations, instantly forgetting her which made the girls smile happily. As soon as everyone did the two women pulled away and high-fived each other.

"Thanks for the cock block!" Noemi laughed.

"No problem, I'm Jules." Jules said shaking Noemi's hand.

"Noemi as you know, you must be the amazing, talented and extremely beautiful woman sniper and negotiator of Team One." Noemi smiled brightly, to Jules and Team One's surprise.

"Lou..." Team One trailed off.

"I-I kind of mentioned you guys..." Lou chuckled nervously.

"Kind of is an understatement, but I'm glad I had you to save me from creeper number 1999." Noemi smiled.

Jules and Team One's eyes widen in shock at the high number. Noemi nodded with a sad frown, "Yeah, doesn't really help when you have to dress this way and have in my father's words quote on quote 'royal genes so you should act the part', a royal pain sounds more like it if you ask me." Noemi muttered as another guy walked through the door gaining every girls' attention at his sexyness.

He had dark brown hair, an angular jaw, toffee brown eyes, he was wearing slightly loose jeans, gray and blue tennis shoes, a blue t-shirt and a slightly unzipped black high collar jacket.

He looked around before noticing Noemi and smiled and snuck up behind her and covered her eyes making her jump slightly before giggling.

He kissed her cheek to everyone's surprise, they were all slightly confused because a few seconds ago she was gay and now straight.

"Guess who?" the guy smiled brightly and chuckled as Noemi tapped her chin in thought.

"Hm... Josh?" Noemi guessed, making the guy pout and sigh sadly as she broke out in laughter and pulled his hands away from her eyes. "Derek, I'm kidding, kay."

He chuckled shaking his head. "I hate when you do that." he said as he kissed her lips.

She smacked him playfully away, Lou glared along with the single men of Team One and the single girls and guys in the bar.

"No kissing." she teased with a playful wink as she looked over to a furious Lou. "Oops..."

"Noemi." Lou growled, Derek shot the slightly shorter man a 'who the heck are you and what do you want?' look.

Derek hugged Noemi to his chest almost making her fall backwards out of her seat. "Yo watch it, Derek!" she whined with a glare as she moved forward back into her seat.

Derek frowned and laid an arm around her back, "Noemi is mine so drop your little crush and go home so the big dog can play." Derek grinned, knowing he was making Lou mad as hell.

Lou stood up, "Lou, calm down Derek is just being a jerk like always, I really don't know why I deal with his shit." Noemi muttered, bored.

"This is one interesting team..." Sam trailed off as he took a swig of his beer.

"Come on, don't be like that, Noemi." Derek called as she got up and walked behind the bar to lean against the counter next to Tom, who was chuckling to himself the whole time as he watched.

"If this guy is your boyfriend, Noemi, I really don't approve." Derek and Lou said at the same time earning a glare from the other.

Noemi broke out in laughter, "You two are delusional, for one: neither of you are my type, two: Derek, Lou and I grew up in the same neighborhood before I moved away, and three: Lou, this is my employee and one of my best friends. Now I want to see some hugging and making up!" Noemi ordered.

Ed broke out in full blown laughter at that, almost chocking on his beer. "I really like this girl!"

Greg and Wordy nodded as they took a sip from their drinks, breaking out in smiles.

"Sounds like you, Ed." Spike joked as he aha happily at his phone.

Lou looked over his best friend's shoulder to see his phone records. "Spike, why do you have my phone records?"

Everyone laughed loudly as Spike just smiled innocently and scrolled through them. Lou tried to take it away, "Hey, those are private!"

"Not anymore..." Sam stated as he drank some of his beer.

"This is all your fault for giving him the idea!" Lou accused with a glare.

Sam shrugged as Jules broke out in laughter and the rest of Team One chuckled into their hands. Sam smiled that he finally got Jules to make a different expression than anger.

"You can get phone records?" Noemi asked as she leaned in front of Spike.

Spike blushed, "Y-Yeah..."

"Can you teach me?" Noemi asked with a tilt of her head.

Greg, Wordy, and Ed shook their head when Spike glanced over, "I-I would if I could, but it's against the law..." he trailed off.

"That's too bad...it would be so cool to know how to do that, you're lucky you are the law." Noemi smiled.

Spike smiled brightly with a slight blush, "Um...y-yeah... It is pretty cool to be a geek."

"Geek?" Noemi asked, Spike nodded with a confused frown. "You shouldn't be putting yourself down like that when you're a police officer, you save lives. I wish I could be as awesome as you guys." Noemi sighed with a pout.

Sam frowned, "Why can't you?"

Derek chuckled to himself, Noemi glared at him. "I'm not really into the law and stuff.

"That's an understatement." Derek laughed as another guy smacked the back of his head, the members of Team One were very confused.

Noemi smiled brightly, "Josh, whatcha doing here?" she asked.

"Well, Noelle..." the guy sighed with a smirk as the team frowned even more confused.

"Stop it Josh, it's Noemi, you known I hate that nickname." Noemi pouted.

"You have too many nicknames, Noey, can't you be normal and go by your actual name like everyone else." Josh complained.

Noemi shook her head, "You know I can't so if you got a problem with it, deal with it on your own time or I can get a new business partner...that goes for either of you." Noemi stated crossing her arms in front of her as Derek punched Josh's shoulder with a glare.

"Fine... You both are no fun." Josh whined as he ran a hand through his platinum blond hair.

"Nicknames?" Lou asked.

Noemi sighed, "I never really liked my real name so I usually go by my middle name or a nickname of it or a nickname from my real name. Confusing I know, but that's the way I am." she shrugged.

"Don't worry we all have nicknames!" Spike smiled brightly. "My real name is Michelangelo and my nickname is Spike!"

"How do you get Spike from that?" Noemi asked with a confused tilt of her head.

"You don't. Spike's hair use to be spikey in the Police Academy and the rest is history as they say." Lou smiled with a laugh.

"I see... Well, that's nice to know, I wish I could have seen your hair back then." Noemi said.

"Noemi, we have work to be doing." Derek said giving her a 'we don't have time to be wasting' look.

Josh pouted, "Right... Well, thanks Tom for letting me cover for Faith, I'll see you around. It was nice meeting you guys. See yah around, LouLou." she teased with a wave as she walked out with Derek on her right and Josh on her left.

"LouLou?!" Spike gasped before laughing uncontrollably.

The team laughed at the new nickname, "Shut up, it's not funny!" everyone kept laughing. "Seriously it isn't funny! I hate you guys so much." he pouted as he nursed his beer.

They laughed and bantered with each other late into the night before heading home to bed.

The light turned on as soon as the three business partners walked into their boss's office. "I thought you said you don't like getting personal." Derek stated with a raised eyebrow as Noemi sat down behind the cherry wood oak desk.

"I don't and I have my reasons for getting 'personal' as you say." she air quoted as she leaned back in her office chair.

"Those are cops, Noemi!" Josh stated in fear as he and Derek both took off their black high collared jackets and sat them down on hooks on the coat rack by the door.

"I know, that's the point."

"I don't get it..." they trailed off.

Noemi shook her head, "There is a method to my madness." she stated as she opened up a folder laying on her desk.

They pouted, "There's always a reason to your craziness, but I want some real action now." Josh whined boxing the air.

Noemi smirked evilly, "All in due time...all in due time..."


	2. Chapter 2

Stay By My Side Chapter 2

A/N: This chapter dwells into Noemi's job slightly. We'll be getting more in depth about her job in the future, about her past, and Team One will learn the truth soon. So anyway, thank you for reading and please REVIEW!

Enjoy!

Noemi cleared her throat, making Derek and Josh jump to attention from their boredom.

"Do we have something to do?" Josh asked in excitement, pleading with his grayish blue eyes as he leaned over her desk to get a look at the file laying there blocked by her arm. Derek rolled his eyes and shook his head slowly at the sight of their long-time friend's desperation for something to do.

Noemi's deep innocent blue eyes sparkled playfully as she smirked with a nod. "Yes, I have a job for the both of you, but you'll need back up." she stated with a raised eyebrow, looking to see if they want to take the job or not.

"Finally!" Josh sighed in relief as he tried to snatch the file away from her. Noemi held his head back so he couldn't reach the file, making the platinum blond pout.

Derek slapped the back of his head and pushed Josh's black high-neck jacket into his friend's arms as he slipped his on. Josh slipped his quickly on and stood next to Derek at attention.

Noemi leaned back in her desk chair as she opened the file in her lap. "I need you two to pick up something for me-"

"What is this something?" Josh asked interrupting her, grunting in pain as Derek jabbed him in the side for asking a stupid question like always.

Noemi raised an eyebrow, "Does it matter." she glared at him with piercing blue eyes.

Josh quickly shook his head in fear, "Nope! Doesn't matter a bit, tell me where we need to go and we'll get it." he said in a rush to save his hide.

Noemi relaxed, happy with his answer. "You both know how closed our inner-circle is, right?" she asked, they nodded quickly. "Well, somehow Faith got some very sensitive information from my office while we were at the Goose and is going to try and sell it for some quick cash."

"She betrayed us?!" Josh exclaimed in shock as Derek cursed angrily.

"I knew she would eventually betray us, they always do!" Derek said, Noemi nodded slowly.

"Why do you think I won't allow women to join us?" she asked with a tilt of her head in question.

The two men realized what she meant, "New recruits are starting to get hard to find. I need you two to retrieve this information any way necessary and teach our nemesis and archenemy a lesson about respect. No one can or will get away with betraying us and sell our information to our rival." she said with a glare.

They nodded with their own smirks, she smiled as she crossed her arms in front of her, she dismissed them from the room.

Derek and Josh walked to the office door as it opened and closed behind them. They hurried down the beautifully and expensively decorated hallway and jogged down the semi-circle stairway down into the large front foyer.

Servants and maids hurried around cleaning and doing other duties, not paying an ounce of attention at the two black coated men.

Derek and Josh pulled open the large double doors before any servant could do it for them and jogged down the front steps. They walked to their right on a paved path into a section of the estate where a lot of trees covered a huge building from prying eyes.

"I call shotgun!" Josh semi-yelled as he ran up and into the building, Derek shook his head chuckling to himself as he walked in and shut the door behind him.

A ginger haired woman looked around paranoid, earning weird looks from passerby as she hurried along walking. She pulled out her phone and dialed a number, "I thought you said you would be here at two! Where the hell are you?!" she semi-yelled into the phone.

"I had trouble getting away from work, Faith, just calm down and I'll be there soon." a male voice assured her.

She sighed angrily as she ran her hand through her hair. "You better, Rob, they are suppose to meet me in thirty minutes in the alley by the park so hurry." she pleaded as he shushed her.

"Everything will be fine, sweetheart, selling this will make our new life together a reality and neither of us will have to work again and we can start a family." Rob said softly in assurance.

"Yeah, but you aren't the one risking your life to complete this deal. What if they kill me because I quit working as their informant?" she asked in fear as tears threaten to fall as she walked towards the exit of the park.

"They won't I promise, I'll protect you. I love you." Rob said making Faith smile slightly into her phone.

"I love you too... Please hurry, I'll be at the meeting spot." she said as she stopped in the dark alley. She wiped a tear away with her hand and jumped out of her skin when she heard slow clapping and turned in the direction it was coming from.

Her mouth dropped open in shock and slight fear. An Asian man walked slowly forward with two other men beside him and a gang of other Asians with guns leaning casually against cars smirking at her.

"Nice of you to join us this fine day, Miss Hill." the middle Asian guy in a casual suit said in a heavy Chinese accent.

"Faith! Oh my god, they are there already?!" Rob said into the phone as he heard a gun's safety click off.

Faith stared at the group of armed men in complete paralyzing fear with the phone still on at her side.

"I'll call the police! I'm on my way!" Rob said as he pushed a button on his steering wheel to call the police.

"Royal Canadian Mounted Police, what can I do for you?" a RCMP dispatcher asked.

"My girlfriend!" Rob said frantically as he sped up and cars honked in anger at him.

"Sir, slow down your vehicle and tell me what is wrong with your girlfriend." the dispatcher soothed as she called the police to gear up.

"She is in the alley across the street from the park, they are going to kill her, I have to protect her!" he semi-yelled frantically as he sped down the street.

She nodded as the police teams headed out with the information, "Sir, don't worry she will be fine, the police is on their way."

"You guys are too slow." he muttered angrily as he started talking to someone else. "Faith, I'm a block away so don't worry I'm coming." he said.

"Please hurry, Rob, I'm scared." a barely discernible female voice said.

"Sir, don't be a hero and get yourself or your girlfriend killed." the dispatcher said as the male hanged up on her.

"I'm calling in back up." she stated over the radio.

"Good idea since its gang territory." Inspector Stainton said.

"Strategic Response Unit, how can I help you?" Winnie asked.

"RCMP needs backup ASAP at Brandstan Park for a possible gang attack in an alley across the street." the dispatcher informed her.

"Copy that, Team One is on its way." she said as she hung up and turned the siren on. "Team One, hot call!"

"Gear up!" Ed ordered as Team One ran out to get ready and into the vans.

"Winnie, what's the situation?" Greg asked.

"RCMP needs backup for a possible gang attack on a female in an alley. The female's boyfriend called it in and is going to try and stop it." she informed the team as she clicked on the info sent from the RCMP dispatcher.

"Okay thanks Winnie, did you guys hear that?" Greg asked.

"Copy that." Team One said as they sped down the streets to their destination.

"Looks like the police is coming...too bad you won't live to see them arrive." the Asian guy smirked as Faith trembled in fear.

"You won't." a male said as shots were fired killing and wounding some of the gang members leaning against the cars.

The three Asian men raised their semi-automatic machine guns at the man as he stepped into the shade of the alley.

"Who are you?" the Asian leader yelled waving his gun angrily at the man in front of him.

Three guys walked up behind them and touched the back of their heads with the end of their machine guns.

"You are surrounded." the first guy stated as he ordered the rest of his men forward to take care of the few Asians still alive on the ground bleeding.

"Get on your knees." one of the guys behind the Asians ordered pushing him and the other two down harshly to their knees.

"Sir, what should we do with them?" the other asked their leader.

"You guys did well..." Josh stated casually with his arms behind his head as he walked into the shadows of the alley with Derek by his side.

"Who the hell are you?" the Asian leader asked with a death glare as four more men walked up, two going to the woman's side while the other two walked up next to their leader.

Josh laughed as Derek chuckled and shook his head. "Come here." Derek ordered one of the men beside him.

The man moved to stand before him facing the Asians. "Take off your jacket." he ordered as the soldier obeyed immediately to the command.

He took off the jacket, "Show him who he is dealing with...the kind way." Derek ordered as Josh smirked in amusement.

The soldier stepped in front of the three Asians and kneeled so they could see their emblem. The leader's eyes widen in shock as his second and third in command gaped in fear.

"Eagles of the Flaming Birds Gang..." he trailed off.

"We prefer Clan." Josh said with an evil smirk as he nodded for the soldier to stand up. "Ghost Leader One, good job, take care of the bodies. We don't have time to waste since the police will be here any minute."

"Faith..." Rob trailed off in shock as he stumbled into the alley.

"Rob!" Faith said in fear as tears streamed down her face.

"Sir, what should we do with the woman and man?" an Eagle soldier asked.

Josh looked to Derek for approval, he nodded. "Search her for the information then kill them." he ordered. "Escort these three men out of here...with a very good lesson on respect for the code."

"Yessir!" they said with their salute, a fist in front of the heart and a bowed head as three lead them away and the others moved to the betrayers.

Faith sobbed in fear and Rob was silent in horror as the men roughly searched her. They found what they were looking for as they heard sirens down the street.

"Clean this mess up and don't get caught, if you do then you all know what to do, move out!" Derek ordered as the soldier threw him the flash drive and he left with Josh into the darkness of the alleyway.

"Sir, what can we do?" a skinnier man said as more men ran up, handing the ghost leader a letter.

He read it quickly, "Take care of the bodies, you know where they go, men, kill them and move out so these men can do what they do best." Ghost Leader One ordered as he walked down into the dark alleyway, not looking back as he heard two shots and two bodies fall.

The four men followed their team leader as they left the large group of men with the mess. The men shot each other disgusted looks at the mess before they got to work.

"Team One, shots fired!" Winnie informed.

"Copy that, Winnie. Be ready team." Greg ordered.

"Copy that!" Team One replied as they pulled up and got out.

"We caught a guy." Inspector Stainton said as one of the officers lead a handcuffed man into a squad car.

"How many got away?" Ed asked with a nod towards the alley.

"A lot...at least fifteen by the time we got here." he replied with a furious frown.

"Do we know what happened here?" Greg asked with a nod towards the two stretchers rolling past them.

Inspector Stainton nodded as he lead Team One over to the two bodies, he nodded for them to be uncovered.

The bags revealed a female and male shot in the back of the head at close range with a pistol. "Who are these people?" Jules asked.

"This is Faith Hill, the girlfriend of the guy that called all of us here and this is Robert Boyer...Rob the guy that called for help..." Inspector Stainton answered.

Team One frowned sadly, guilt stricken. "We weren't even here in time to save them." he replied in frustration as he ran a hand through his gray hair. "There is more blood than bodies so we know that bodies were moved from the scene." he lead the way into the alley.

They saw cars left there and pools of blood surrounding them. "No bullets or shells?" Sam asked, Stainton shook his head.

"Nothing, it looks like two people took out twenty guys with their fists, even though there are bullet entry points." he said pointing out some of the bodies.

"What gang is this?" Wordy asked as he nodded down at one of the Asian's tattoo.

"The Golden Dragons...their leader was at a club the whole time while his friends were being killed. We didn't find the right hand man's body or his second and third in command. They must have gotten away..." Stainton mused.

"Look." Ed nodded at a wall. The team and officers looked in horror.

"Is that..." Wordy trailed off.

"Flaming Birds Gang." Lou finished as they stared in horror and disgust of the gang symbol of a flaming phoenix drawn in blood.

"Those bastards will not get away with this." Stainton growled angrily as he marched back to his cruiser to go question the guy they caught.

"Team One, let's return to the barn and debrief." Greg ordered.

"Well, this is going to be the shortest debrief ever." Ed muttered angrily as he and the rest of the team walked back to the vans.

Greg scratched his head in anger before walking over and getting into one of the vans.

They quickly made it back to the barn and put their equipment away and sulked their way into the briefing room.

Everyone sat down and stared blankly at the metal table in front of them. "I want you all to know that there wasn't anything we could have done to change what happened today." Greg said as everyone looked up at him with guilt in their eyes.

"We know, Boss...we did good, but that doesn't mean it was right." Spike stated their Boss's quote, making him and everyone smile slightly.

Winnie knocked on the door, "Sorry to interrupt, Boss, but Inspector Stainton thought you guys would like to see the questioning." she stated.

"Yeah, we do." Ed said, everyone nodded firmly as Winnie keyed in the info on the computer to bring up the live footage on the big screen.

Everyone watched intently as Stainton flipped open a file on the table. "What's your name, son?" he asked the young man.

The man stared blankly at him, "Your buddies got away leaving you behind, they won't be able to get you back, you know right?"

The white guy looked up and chuckled to himself sadistically, "I know, it's pretty obvious even for the police." he spoke.

"Can you tell me your name since they betrayed you?"

"My name is Tony and they didn't betray me like that bitch did and her little boy toy." he stated angrily as he crossed his arms.

"So Faith Hill is apart of your gang?" Stainton asked, Tony shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Hell no, females aren't allowed into the order and plus we are a clan." Tony growled.

"You keep telling yourself that." Stainton replied as Tony death glared him. He pulled out a grey high-neck coat. "What's this for?"

"To keep your ass warm during patrols and training, dumbass." he growled as he turned his head away.

"What's that on his neck?" Sam asked, everyone shrugged as they watched silently.

"What does your tattoo stand for?"

Tony rolled his eyes, "It's our symbol to remind us of who we risk our lives for everyday, the Phoenix's death and revival and our families' lives. We serve the Phoenix faithfully."

"A hummingbird tattoo?" Wordy asked as Greg shrugged.

"So you know you and your family can die and you still serve this phoenix guy?" Stainton asked with a frown.

"Yes, why wouldn't we? He protects us from our enemies, I saw him and the Crow." Tony said.

Team One's eyes opened wide in shock.

"You saw the leader of this gang!"

"It's a clan and yes I saw the two leaders with my own two eyes, you know how much of any honor it is to even witness their presence, let alone the Eagles that got to work with them on their mission." Tony said in awe and slight jealousy.

He shook his head and turned towards the camera, "I am just a Hummingbird now, but one day I will be an Eagle and serve the Phoenix loyally until death." he said as he bowed his head and held a fist to his heart.

He looked up at Stainton and waited patiently for the next question. "Who's this Crow?"

"He is the best tactical strategist besides the Phoenix himself, they are never caught." Tony said.

"But you were." Stainton said with a raised eyebrow.

"That's because it is my job too, Hummingbirds serve the Phoenix by doing normal operations which is clean up duty and small operations." Tony said as he sat there, finally done talking.

"What kind of operations?" Stainton asked as he didn't get an answer. "Who is the next target?!" he yelled as guards came to escort him to his prison cell.

Before Tony left he turned back to Stainton and the camera, "Whatever the Phoenix wishes." he said as he bowed his head and was lead away by two officers.

"Dammit!" Stainton yelled angrily hitting the table with a fist before the live feed when black.

"We didn't even get anything out of that!" Spike semi-yelled angrily, Ed and Wordy nodded in agreement.

"We learned how the Flaming Birds Gang, operate their infantry soldiers, Hummingbirds are the most talkative out of the whole order even though we've never caught anyone above a Thrasher which is right after them in rank." Lou informed the team.

They gave him a 'how do you know all of this?' look.

"I grew up in one of the neighborhoods they now control." Lou said quietly, everyone nodded in understanding.

"Let's go home." Greg said as everyone got up and headed out of the briefing room.

"What happened to Faith?" Noemi asked as she stopped in front of Team One breathing hard with worry and fear showing in her eyes as Josh and Derek ran up after her.

Team One stared at her in surprise with guilt in their eyes.

"I'm sorry, Noemi, she was killed in a gang attack with Rob." Lou said quietly.

"No..." she muttered, tears rolling down her face as she fell to her knees sobbing.

Derek and Josh stood their staring at Team One in shock as Lou kneeled down and hugged Noemi to his chest.

"I'm sorry for your lost, we got there too late to save them...I won't let it happen to you or anyone else, I promise Noemi." Lou said as Noemi sniffled wiping away her tears.

"Thank you, Lou...everyone for trying to save her, Faith will be missed by all." Noemi said as Lou and Spike helped her to her feet.

Ed frowned sympathetically at her for her friend's death. "If you want, Lou can drive you home." he suggested.

Lou shot him a confused look, "I have Josh and Derek who can take me home." she said.

"Actually we have some work to take care of so I think it would be best if you went with Lou." Derek stated.

Noemi frowned and glared at the two older men, "Okay, but I thought you finished everything I gave you to do?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We need to finish something at our apartment, but we'll be at the office extra early tomorrow, we promise." Josh said as he winked and waved over his shoulder as he and Derek left quickly.

Noemi sighed as she ran a hand through her hair, "I can just drive myself..."

"No Lou and I can take you home." Spike smiled slightly.

Noemi stared at him in surprise as Lou nodded in agreement. "It'll be fine, no trouble at all." Lou said.

"Thanks." Noemi smiled slightly as the rest of Team One said their goodbyes to Lou and Spike.

The three of them walked out to the parking lot. "So...where's your car?" Lou asked as he looked at the different cars in the SRU parking lot, they noticed a really expensive black convertible sitting there."

"Wow, a convertible!" Spike said in awe, Noemi just shrugged.

"It's nothing special really." she stated, making the two grown men stare at her in shock.

She pulled out her car keys and clicked the unlock button, making the convertible beep. "That is your car...?" Lou asked in shock as the other members of Team One came out.

"How come you guys haven't left yet?" Greg asked as Spike and Lou turned to face their friends.

"We should go...who wants to drive?" she smirked holding the keys as she leaned against the side of the car.

"Is that your car?" Wordy asked with a nod towards the vehicle.

"Yep why, do you think I stole it or something?" she asked with a tilt of her head, everyone shook their heads.

"No, we don't really see woman with nice cars everyday." Sam stated as Jules punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow..." he whined.

"Shut up, Sam, women can have nice things too besides you and your pearl grips." Jules stated with her arms crossed.

"Fine, I thought you would like to see it, but I guess not." Sam frowned, Jules rolled her eyes as she went over to her jeep.

"See yah around, Noemi." Jules hugged the redhead.

"You too, here's my number and maybe when I get a day off we can hang out sometime and go shopping?" Noemi said as she typed in her number in Jules phone.

"Yeah, that'll be nice and don't let Lou and Spike's weirdness scare you away from us." Jules smiled, making Noemi laugh to the two men's chagrin.

"No problem there, but I'm not so sure about if I'll scare you guys away." Noemi stated with a frown.

"You can't scare us away." Wordy said, "especially Ed he is a plain brick wall." the joke made everyone laugh except Ed who death glared everyone.

"Well, we should go." Lou said, Spike cheered.

"Yeah, I'm driving!" he said as he was handed the keys by Noemi.

"What?!" Lou gaped. "Noemi's my friend!" she shrugged.

"Next time, Lou." she smiled as she went around on the passenger side and got in.

Lou pouted angrily and muttered to himself how unfair life is, he waved to the team as he got into his car and followed Spike and Noemi out of the parking lot.

They drove down the street as the rest of Team One went home.

"Wow, this car is awesome!" Spike gasped as he sped up slightly.

Noemi giggled at his child-like excitement. "Yeah, she's a beauty...take a left at the next intersection.

He did as a ringing sounded, Noemi pressed a button, "What Lou?" Noemi asked.

"You still live in the same neighborhood?" Lou asked, Spike frowned in confusion.

"Yes...Lou." she groaned. "I know it's gang territory but what isn't?" she asked.

"She does have a point, Lou." Spike stated with a shrug as Noemi smiled slightly at his help.

"Yeah, but it's Flaming Birds territory, usually they have patrols out to check for trespassers." Lou stated. "Maybe you should stay at my place?"

Noemi scoffed loudly earning a look of amusement from Spike as they took another right and left. "Lou, I have been living in the area before they even existed, they know not to mess with me." she stated as she pointed to her right. "Stop right there so I can punch in the code."

Spike stopped in front of a black gate as Lou drove up behind them, "What the hell having you been doing all of these years to get that?" Lou asks in complete shock as he and Spike stared up at the house in shock.

"That's my little secret...if I told you then I would have to kill you." she said before laughing at their scared faces. "Kidding well mostly, anyway pull up into the circular drive." she said as they drove into the gate and around the drive to the front door.

"Thanks for the ride!" Noemi smiled as she and Spike both got out and a servant took the car and drove down a path on the right.

Lou hopped out as Spike walked up to the passenger side door of his car. "Miss Frederick, your mail and your lawyer dropped this off." a maid said as she bowed and handed the pile of envelops to Noemi.

She nodded a thank you before she and two other maids hurried inside. "Frederick..." Lou and Spike trailer off in confusion.

"Yep, my last name...not a very famous name but..." she shrugged as she opened up the manilla envelope her lawyer dropped off.

She stared at it in shock as her hands gripped the paper in anger and outrage. "How dare he?" she semi-yelled.

"Who?" Lou asked as she looked up to see that they were still standing there in front of her.

"My father is taking me to court for 'stealing his money and product' that is a load of bullshit." she stated with air quotes.

"Your own father?" Spike asked as Noemi nodded solemnly and ran her hand through her hair.

"That douchebag..." Lou muttered. "I wish we could help, but-"

She shook her head and smiled sadly, "You've both have done enough for me so thank you, if you can please excuse my abrupt departure, I have to go kick my father's ass in court." she said, Lou nodded as he and Spike got into his car.

"Good luck!" they called as they waved and drove away.

She smiled and waved until they went around the corner before frowning angrily and pulled out her phone. "Derek Josh, we have a problem." she ordered into the phone as she walked into her large house and the door closed behind her loudly in the drop dead silent night.


	3. Chapter 3

Stay By My Side Chapter 3

ChaoChao: Hi again, my dear readers. I hope you're ready for an update...yes, well here it is! Just so you guys know this chapter is on the long side because a lot of things are going on...*cough cough* action chapter/drama slightly. The coming chapters will be interesting to say the least and I hope this chapter keeps you itching to find out more about Noemi's past and I hope you like this chapter and will stick with me through this story and decide to REVIEW :D

Enjoy!

"Do you think Noemi will win?" Spike asked Lou as they were lifting weights together in the workout room when the rest of the team entered upon hearing their conversation.

"Win what?" Wordy asked.

Greg and Ed both raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Lou frowned angrily to himself, but stayed silent. Spike spoke up, "Her dad is suing her for stealing money from him." he stated, making their team members frown disappointedly at the mention of stealing money from someone else.

"Jeez, she seemed like such a nice girl, then reality punches you in the face and shows you her true colors." Wordy said with a frown and shake of his head.

"Allegedly stole money." Lou glared slightly at his friend for judging her so quickly.

They glared at each other,"Justice will find the truth. Workout and then patrol today, let's go." Greg ordered, breaking the tension as everyone nodded in agreement before starting workouts.

A few hours later, Winnie was multitasking between working on her computer and paperwork when the light taps of feet strolled up to her desk.

Winnie inwardly sighed that she would have to deal with another fake gun fight before looking up with a frown and noticed a formally dressed Noemi in a black pencil skirt, a white dress shirt, with a black peacoat resting in the crook of her arm, and her haired pinned up in a bun with a few strands hanging out to define her face. Winnie smiled when she noticed who showed up and then noticed that her arms were full with a big white box and a tray of coffees with a briefcase too.

She quickly stood up and took the huge white box from her, freeing her arms slightly to put down some of her stuff on Winnie's desk, "Sorry, I thought you were another kid that came here to report another fake gun fight."

Noemi raised a worried eyebrow, "They really shouldn't do that, anyway, thank you for the help." she nodded towards the box.

Winnie smiled, "No problem, what can I do for you? Um...I kind of heard about the lawsuit." she stated awkwardly.

Noemi sighed, "Yeah, I'm suppose to be dealing with that this afternoon. Anyway, is Team One out?"

Winnie shook her head and nodded towards the workout room, "They're in the workout room, come on they could use a break...like I do..." she said, muttering the last part, making Noemi giggle at her joke.

Sam was running on the treadmill next to Jules, "Hey, did anyone hear talking?" he asked.

Everyone shook their heads and went back to what they were doing. They then heard a soft musical giggle float through the door as they heard footsteps walk in.

"Look who's here!" Winnie grinned nodding behind her as she stopped part way in the room.

Team One's heads turned towards her like they were one entity. Noemi waved awkwardly to everyone.

"Noemi? What are you doing here?" Lou asked getting up instantly to greet her, she hugged him even though he was kind of sweaty. The rest of the team gathered around the two women.

"What's going on here?" Rolie smirked as him and Team Four walked back into the workout room from the gun cage.

"Hey, Rolie!" Noemi smiled, making the new sergeant blush slightly and waved, his team members chuckled at his shyness and walked up to the unknown beautiful woman.

"Rolie mentioned you." Carlos stated with a suggestive wink, making their boss blush in embarrassment.

"Yeah, too bad he didn't mention you guys, anyway, I brought enough donuts for everyone, but not coffee." she smiled nodding towards the huge white box in Winnie's arms.

Winnie raised the lid and everyone cheered and thanked her as they each took one. Lou took a coffee cup from Noemi and hugged her to his side. "It's okay, Team One always gets first call."

Rolie rolled his eyes as his old team members chuckled at his expense. "Thanks guys, but I'm good right here." he stated with a bright proud smile.

"I'll bring more coffee next time." she sighed, making the two teams notice her frown sadly, barely discernible.

Lou frowned slightly, "Hey, you okay?" he asked in worry as he squeezed her into him in support.

She looked up at him in the eyes, her blue eyes shining sadly as she shrugged. "Just kind of scared that I'll lose against my dad in court today."

Lou's body stiffened in anger, "Noemi, you're going to kick his ass today!" he stated in determination. "You should have told me sooner so I could be there."

Everyone frowned at each other as they awkwardly stood beside the two longtime best friends in a heated discussion.

Noemi pulled away and shook her head, "It's my problem not yours, Lou." she glared poking a finger in his chest. "It's my father, he thinks that I betrayed him when he betrayed me instead. I would never steal from my father, I have common sense and honor. I have a conscience so don't say that I don't."

Everyone stared at her awkwardly as she ended her rant. She sighed, "Sorry...I just can't wait for this to be over so I can get back to my life." she murmured.

Everyone gave her a solemn smile, "I'm sure if you are innocent then it won't be long." Greg smiled.

She smiled slightly, "Thank you, Sergeant Parker, you're right, I am innocent in all of this and my father will get what's coming to him for lying."

The team nods, "I still would like to go with you and give your dad a piece of my mind." Lou pouted as Noemi rolled her eyes.

"Wait, you've never met her dad?" Sam stated, Lou and Noemi awkwardly looked away from each other.

"I'd take that as a no." Jules stated.

Lou turns back to Noemi who was still staring at the ground, awkwardly fiddling with her coat.

"Why not?" Spike asked the dreaded question, Lou looked at Noemi with a raised eyebrow in question.

She could feel everyone's eyes on her, "Um...he is rather busy all of the time and we haven't been the closest peas in a pod." she murmured before looking at her watch. "I have to go, I can't afford to be late."

Lou took the tray from her, "Good luck, I'll take you out afterwards to celebrate our victory." he smiled.

She hugged him, "If I win, I'll take you guys out, bye!" she smiled brightly as she waved and headed out of the building.

"Poor girl..." Ed stated with a frown.

"Is that empathy I hear?" Greg joked.

He shrugged, "I just know how she feels, anyways, enough messing around, workout, let's go!" Ed ordered pushing Wordy towards the weights.

"I'll bet I can kick your butt at sparring!" Sam challenged Jules.

She glared at him with a glint of determination in her chesnut brown eyes, "You're on, Braddock!" she accepted as they raced to the sparring mat.

Greg shook his head and chuckled at his team's antics.

"Looks like those two are finally getting along." Spike smiled brightly.

"We'll see for how long..." Lou muttered as he sulked over to the treadmills, followed by a confused Spike. Greg shook his head and headed to his office to get some paperwork done.

Noemi walked out of SRU Headquarters over to a black SUV and slipped inside. "Took you forever!" Josh whined, earning an elbow stab in the ribs from Derek. "Ow..." he whined rubbing his ribs.

"How did it go?" Derek asked from the driver seat as he pulled out into the flow of traffic.

"Fine. They are on standby for now, but the distractions should keep them off our tails. It'll be a quick and simple run." Noemi informed them.

"You sure it's going to work...?" Josh asked nervously.

Noemi and Derek glared at him for even doubting her tactic. "If you two don't screw up, then we'll be on our way before anyone arrives."

Josh and Derek shared an unsure glance, Noemi noticed, "I saw that, plus I have a backup plan if anything goes wrong. Pull into the side alley." she stated, carefully lifting her suitcase into her lap.

They gulped in fear and listened to her. She got out of the vehicle, followed by the two guys. She unlocked the trunk and threw four duffel bags their way and slammed the trunk shut again.

She walked into the darker side of the alley, followed quietly by her partners. She sat down her suitcase on a box and opened it slowly, Josh and Derek's eyes widen in shock at what they saw.

"That's you're backup plan?!" Derek asked, Noemi smirked evilly.

"How else would you two guarantee that our demands will be met if the plan goes to hell." Noemi asked with an innocent tilt of her head.

They shrugged as she shook her head in slight frustration at their lack of faith in her before preparing the backup plan as she motioned for them to prepare themselves for the main plan.

"I still can't believe I lost..." Sam whined with a small pout.

Jules grinned brightly and lightly punched his shoulder. "Stop being such a sore loser." she stated, making the others chuckle at his expense.

Greg walked in with a folder he was reading and piped up in Sam's torture, "She beat you to what would be a bloody pulp."

Sam glared at the back of Jules head when she lightly skipped to her boss's side, "Whatcha reading?" she asked with a curious tilt of her head.

"Reading up on the different known gangs here in the city." Greg stated, his team giving him a worried look.

"How's the read?" Ed smiled slightly trying to break the tension with a bad joke.

Greg shrug, "In the past six years and farther there were only eight main gangs that had to compete against each other." he trailed off as his team gather around him closely to listen so any other passerby wouldn't hear their conversation.

"Who were the eight?" Lou asked with a determine glare.

Greg sighed, "The Vanderbilts, The Berlantis, The Golden Dragons, The Triad, The Tiger Lilies, The Spirit Foxes, The Callens, and W2." he stated.

Everyone was frowning in confusion, "What about The Flaming Birds Gang?" Wordy asked the question on everyone's mind.

Greg shook his head, "They didn't exist until about two and half years ago and there is barely anything on them, no names of the leaders or how many followers...only the location of their territory. The leader actually destroyed The Callens off the grid and took over, the Flaming Birds are getting too powerful to be taken lightly anymore." he informed them.

"Wow...they actually got rid of one of their competitors." Ed whistled, impressed.

"They are working on taking over all gang operations by either alliances, intimidation, or destroying them to pieces if they don't cooperate." Greg stated.

"Like The Callens..." Jules trailed off, Greg nodded.

"Dang, the guy must be scary and super strong like me." Sam joked, flexing his arms, Jules rolled her eyes and jabbed him hard in the ribs. "Ow..." he whined with a pout.

Making Team One laugh loudly at his expense, "Team One, hot call!" Winnie yelled as the alarm went off. "Teams Two, Three, and Four, hot call!"

Everyone in the station ran to their vans, "Winnie, put this in my office." Greg ordered throwing her the file as he followed his team to get their equipment.

"Okay...good luck!" she yelled after them, Team One waved over their shoulders as they ran out of view.

Greg, and Ed hopped into their van, "Winnie, what's the situation?" Greg asked.

"Mulitple situations, a shooting in a mall, a gang attack, a holdup at a grocery store, and just got info...a bank robbery." Winnie informed the four teams en route.

Greg and Ed glanced at each other and gave each other a knowing nod, "Team One, will take care of the mall situation, Two on gang situation, Three on grocery store holdup, Four on bank situation." Ed ordered.

"Let's keep the peace!" Greg ordered into the comms.

"Copy that!" everyone confirmed as the teams went their separate ways.

Their sirens flashed and whined loudly as they sped down the streets of the city and to the mall.

Team One hopped out and instantly got to work.

"What's the situation, officer?" Greg asked.

"Some shoppers heard a shot in the bathroom and it's crazy in there." the officer informed, shaking his head.

"It'll be alright, Spike, truck, get me eyes. Jules, Sam, Ed, and Wordy search the mall for people hiding. Lou, help me with searching the people trying to get out, this place is in lockdown until we find the shooter." Greg ordered.

"Copy that!" everyone said running to their assignments.

Greg and Lou walk inside and split up to start talking with the witnesses with the police officers' help, "Ma'am, did you see anything?" Lou asked.

She shook her head, "I only heard a bang like a gunshot, someone yelled and some teenage girls ran out of the bathroom and up some stairs." she informed, he thanked her and motioned over an officer to escort her out.

"Did you hear guys hear that?" Lou asked, Greg walked over to him.

"Copy that." Everyone said.

"I'm closest to the bathroom where the shot was fire, heading inside." Jules informed her team.

"Be careful." Greg said.

"Always am..." Jules stated. "Empty, puddle of blood and blond hair, female, looks like a forced makeover, boss."

Greg nodded, "So some teenage girls, bullied a girl, cut her hair, one of them pulls out a gun, probably drops it during a fight with the bullied girl, she picks it up and shoots at one of the girls and they run away from the scene." Ed theorized.

"I've identified the shooter, sending a pic to you guys now!" Spike informed.

Greg and Lou walked farther into the building.

"Shots fired!" Ed shouted as he and Wordy run towards the sound while pushing through the terrified crowd trying to get away.

Wordy tackled one of the girls while the two others got away.

Ed walks up, "Tell us what's going on." he glared at the teenage girl.

"Tasha is the crazy one, she shot me!" the girl screeched in rage. Ed pulled up her sleeve to see a gang number.

"Tell us the truth or you'll be arrested for attempted murder, that's like ten years." Ed stated.

"Fifteen to twenty." Wordy informed.

"Right..." Ed said with a nod.

"Fine, Tasha accused our leader of something that we know he didn't do and we are getting rid of her to get his revenge and plus she shot me!" the girl semi-yelled.

"Get her outta here." Ed yelled as an officer ran over to take her away.

Jules tiptoed into a store, "Got a thermal detector, two people hiding underneath a table." Jules informed the team in a whisper, everyone nodded in understanding.

"Be careful." Sam said.

"Copy that." she whispered as she stepped closer to the table. "SRU, get out from underneath the table with your hands up." she semi-yelled.

Two guys scurried out from under the table, "We have nothing to do with the shooting, we hid because we heard some girls yelling for another girl name Tasha, saying they were going to kill her" one of the guys said.

"Did you guys hear that?" Jules asked her team.

"Copy that, Jules. Get them out of there." Greg ordered.

"Got it." Jules confirmed, "Let's go, and put the cameras back." she told the teens, they quickly put back the cameras and left.

Jules passed the two guys over to two officers.

"Alarms went off in a store by your location Sam, Jules." Spike informed.

"Got them in sight!" Sam informed as he ran and tackled the girls since he was closer then Jules.

"Stay still." Jules said, pointing her weapon at the girls when she got there.

They handcuffed the girls and lead them away. "Got the other two gang members." Sam informed over the comms as Jules tapped his shoulder, he handed the girls off to two officers.

"Caught a glimpse of Tasha, she went into the store twenty feet from your current position on your left." Spike informed Sam and Jules.

"Copy that." they both confirmed as they ran towards Tasha's last seen location.

Ed and Wordy ran towards the store,"We're a minute away." Ed informed.

"Copy that, we are inside." Sam whispered as their two other team members came around the corner.

Jules motioned towards the dressing room, Sam nodded as they moved towards the closed dressing room.

Sam pushed open one, then another, until he opened the third one where they find the gun but no Tasha.

"She escaped through the vent." Sam growled.

"I might be able to fit through." Jules informed the team.

Greg sighed in frustration, "Be careful, Jules." he said as Jules confirmed that she would and Sam nodded to her before she climbed into the vent.

"The vent leads to the roof." Spike stated.

"Jumper." Sam stated, Ed nodded solemnly as Wordy frowned.

"Heading back to try to get more information out of those girls." Ed stated as the three of them ran out of the store.

Jules climbs out of the vent to see Tasha standing on the edge of the roof. "She's on the edge." Jules whispered into her comm.

"Copy that." Greg said.

"Tasha, what happened today doesn't have to end this way." Jules said.

"Y-Yes, it does!" she cried.

"There's nothing that happened today that can't be fixed. If you do this, it can't be undone."

"Y-You don't understand!" Tasha screamed.

"Make me understand then." Jules said softly as she stepped closer to her side and hooked herself to the railing.

Tasha sobs quietly into her hands, "I-I told the cops that I-I was r-raped... I don't deserve to live!"

"You do, I've never seen someone who wanted to die try so hard to stay alive." Jules smiled softly.

"Really?" Tasha asked in shock as she sniffled quietly.

"Yes, really. Come on, Tasha, please? Will you give me your hand? Let's climb back over." Jules urged her.

"I can't. I can't. I can't. I'm dead anyway." Tasha cried, her hands death gripping the railing.

"Tasha, I know that it feels like that. I know, but you're not."

"It is. It's just how it is! I can't... I can't go to school. I can't go to work. I can't go home. For what? My mom? I got nobody! I have nobody! You don't understand! You don't know how it is!" she sobbed.

"Okay, actually, Tasha... Look at me! Look at me! I do understand. Actually, I do. I do, and that's why I'm standing right here. That's why I'm here. Okay? And I want you to take my hand and I want to help you over. And you are gonna get through this. It might feel impossible, but you have the rest of your life, okay? And it's gonna be tough, but it's also gonna be really, really amazing. If you get through this, you can get through anything. I promise." Jules said firmly with determination in her eyes. "I'll be here for you if you need help, I care."

Tasha sniffled and nodded slowly, "Okay..." she conceded with a slight nod. She slowly lifted her hand towards Jules as she turned.

Her other hand slipped and she screamed as she fell towards the street. Jules leaped out and grabbed her, banging her back against a steel beam.

Tasha cries in Jules arms, "Jules, Jules, are you there?" Greg yelled into his comm, the whole team frozen in shock.

"We're okay, boss, we're okay." Jules informed as she hooked Tasha into the harness and they climbed back up to the roof.

Jules escorted the teen down to solid ground, the EMTs took her to be checked out.

"You okay, Jules?" Sam asked with a worried frowned, she nodded.

"Yeah, just sore." she stated.

Greg, Spike, Lou, and Wordy hurried over, "You okay?" Greg asked, she smiled slightly.

"Yeah, I'm fine, probably leave a nasty bruise, though." she joked.

Ed hurried over, "We got a problem." he stated.

"With what?" Wordy asked, the rest of Team One waited for what their team leader had to say.

"I just finished talking to one of the Winchester crew girls, they're leader, Michael Donacosta, was hired by The Flaming Birds to distract the SRU from the main situation, the bank robbery." Ed informed his team.

Greg cursed incoherently, "Winnie, send all finished on-duty teams to the location of the bank robbery, these situations were distractions!" he ordered quickly as him and the rest of his team ran back to their vehicles.

"Boss, Teams Two and Three are still busy, you are the only ones, sorry." Winnie informed.

"Dammit." Ed muttered, hitting the steering wheel.

"It's okay, Winnie. Just fill us in." Greg ordered as Team One pulled away into traffic.

"I'll patch you into Team Four's comms." Winnie stated.

"Two subjects with semi-automatics and 9 mm as sidearms." Frank informed.

"Any people inside?" Ed asked.

"Eighteen people." Rolie informed. "Glad you guys came to help."

"We always have you're back!" Spike grinned.

"That's nice to know." Carlos stated with a slight twitch of his mouth into a smile.

"We're a minute away." Greg informed as they drove up and jumped out and joined Team Four in the bank robbery turned hostage situation.

Spike ran to the command truck to join Jake in getting eyes on the subjects.

"What can we do to help?" Sam asked Rolie as the rest of Team One walked up.

He ran a hand through his hair in slight frustration, "Jake is still trying to get video and sound for us so we can hear what's going on."

"Spike?" Greg asked.

"Working on it, boss. Should be able to get it...here we go!" Spike informed, patching the sound to the two team's comms.

"This was suppose to be a quick and easy run!" one of the masked men semi-yelled.

"Dude, get yourself together, you're scaring everyone!" the other masked guy shouted, the guy nodded quickly.

"Everyone is tied up, except for the two masked men and one woman with red hair...wait isn't that Noemi?" Jake asked as Spike's head snapped to the screen.

Spike gasped, "Spike...?" Greg asked, noticing Lou's stance stiffen slightly.

"Spike, is Noemi in there, tell me?" Lou demanded in a professional tone.

"Yeah...sorry." Spike said.

"Let's just get her and everyone else outta there safely." Ed ordered, laying a hand on Lou's shoulder in silent support.

"Yeah." Lou agreed with a nod to Ed that he would be okay.

"Please let us go." a bank clerk begged with tears.

"Shut up! We'll let you go when we're ready and have our money and can get away from the cops!" the shorter masked guy yelled, pointing his weapon threatenly at the lady.

The other masked guy smirked lazily at Noemi, "Got anything to say, beautiful?" he asked her with a wink.

The two Teams stared at their PDAs in shock at what they were seeing.

Noemi death glared the guy, "Trying to hook up with me isn't going to get you outta here, get to work and leave us alone, you've already failed enough for one day." she stated.

"Noemi, this isn't the time to get all bratty and conceited." Lou murmured softly to himself.

The guy raised his gun to her face and pressed it to her forehead, "Try being a bitch with a gun pointed at your head." the guy suggested with an evil smirk.

"Get your money and leave, other people have places to be." she stated with a blank look at him and his buddy.

"Like you're court session for stealing billions of dollars from your rich ass father. I'm glad I'm not him, no one would want a snotty ass bitch like you...and surely no one would like to fuck you either." the guy spat, angrily pulling away from her.

She rolled her eyes at the two idiots, "You aren't going to get out of here now with cops right outside those doors."

"Neither are you, remember what we did?" the other blond masked guy asked with a suggestive eyebrow raise, making her pale considerably.

"Do we know what they did to her?" Lou asked Rolie with an angry glare.

He shook his head, "All we know is that she walked in and demanded three million dollars in cash, then shots were heard from the back, these two masked guys dragged in two unconscious officers and ordered everyone to get on the ground, they tied up everyone except for her." Rolie informed.

"That means she's working with them." Ed said with a glare.

"She wouldn't do that!" Lou defended her.

"I'm with Lou on this one, if she didn't steal from her dad why would she steal from a bank that has one of the best security systems in place?" Spike asked.

"Her father found out that she was stealing from him and is suing her now, so she can't steal from him again without being caught." Wordy theorized.

Jules frowned, looking towards the building. "What do you think?" Sam asked her.

She shrugged, "I don't know what to think." she stated.

"Let's call her and find out the truth so everyone can make it home safe." Greg said, pulling out his phone.

"Boss, let me do it." Lou stated, Greg stared at him but handed the phone over to him.

He dialed Noemi's number. "Answer it!" the dark haired masked guy ordered her.

Noemi shakily said, "Hello."

"Noemi." Lou sighed in relief.

"Lou, why are you calling me? I'm in the courthouse." she said evenly.

Everyone looked to Lou for his reaction of her lying to him. "Noemi, I know you're in the bank with those two men, don't lie to me ever again." he ordered darkly.

"You and you're team shouldn't be here, none of the SRU teams should be here, you have other situations to take care of." Noemi stated, looking up at the camera in the room.

"You aren't working with these guys are you?" Lou asked softly with his hand down at his side in a fist.

Noemi looked shamefully at the ground, the two masked guys chuckled loudly, "Your boyfriend's a cop outside, that's nice to know."

Noemi walked towards the camera "Lou, listen to me, you need to get out of here now. I don't want you or any of you're friends to get hurt." she ordered.

Lou shook his head, "No I can't, there's innocent people in there that are scared and you're my best friend, Noemi, I won't leave you in there even if you're working with them." he shouted, Greg took the phone away from him with a sad frown, Ed held Lou back as Greg lifted the phone to his ear.

"Noemi, you need to listen to me and let those people go and come out of there peacefully." Greg said softly.

Noemi shook her head angrily and marched straight up to one of the gunmen and grabbed his sidearm.

"No Sergeant Parker, you need to listen to me and get away from this building now, I'll get everyone out of here, but you need to promise me that you guys won't try coming in here anymore. Once everyone is out, you'll let us leave in our SUV with our money and with no tracking devices on it because I'll know if there is one. You need to keep Lou and the rest of your friends away from here if you want to live, that is the deal take it or leave it." she ordered hanging up.

"She can't be doing this!" Lou semi-yelled, feeling betrayed. Jules shook her head sadly, Sam laid a hand on her shoulder in comfort.

The two masked guys slow clapped, "Nice performance, Miss Frederick, your father would be so proud of you." the brown haired masked guy smirked.

"Shut up and get them outta here!" she ordered pointing the sidearm at him.

He smirked and held up his hands, he nodded for the blond to help him. She moved towards another group of people and pointed the gun at them.

"Get up!" she yelled, the gun steady in her hands.

The people cried out in fear, "We thought you were one of us, you scum." a guy spat down at her feet.

She grabbed him tightly and held the gun to the side of his head. "Everyone slowly walk towards the door, move!" she ordered, everyone slowly moved towards the door.

The two gunmen tossed the guy Noemi was holding at gunpoint the keys to the door, he opened the doors and everyone hurried out, Noemi grabbed the keys back from him.

"Move." she ordered pressing the gun harder into his head. The guy slowly walked out of the building with his hands up and with one of her arms tight around his neck.

Cops and SRU constables had their weapons trained on her.

"Noemi!" Lou begged.

She let one tear fall from her eye and then put up a wall of steel in her mind. "Lou, listen to me for once in your life, even if I could go back I wouldn't, this is who I am, I had to do this. I'm sorry, you've been such a good friend." she pushed the guy away from her hard.

She held the gun pointed up at Greg. "Put your gun down." Ed ordered holstering his weapon, Greg held up his hands.

"I have the solution." Sam stated.

"Hold your fire." Greg said.

"Good choice, Greg." Noemi smirked. "I'm not going to hurt you or anyone else. Leave, it's your best decision, trust me on that." she stated as she slowly backed up inside the bank and the guys locked the door again.

"Dammit." Ed murmured, he turned to Greg. " Why did you do that for, Sam had the solution!"

Greg shook his head, "Jules, what kind of coat is she wearing?"

"A black peacoat, why?" Jules asked.

"Didn't you buy one of those, Lou?" Greg asked, getting snickers from Carlos.

Lou nodded, "I got it for her birthday a year ago when she was traveling abroad." he stated.

"Why would she wear a jacket in this weather?" Rolie asked.

"It is kind of hot." Wordy said as everyone watched the security footage again.

"Good idea Noemi, this couldn't have gone better." the blond smirked as she rolled her eyes.

They walked towards the vault door, "You should be glad that I know what I'm doing, just a few more minutes before we can get in the vault and then we're outta here." she said handing back the brunette's pistol. "Then I'm done."

"See!" Lou stated, everyone stared in shock that the two gunmen pointed their weapons back at her.

"Shh." Jules said, quieting him.

"You're father's security system is pretty nice, he should have locked you in a vault himself." the taller brunette smirked.

Noemi rolled her eyes, "He might as well have, it would have been better than the silent treatment he's been doing the last eight years." she muttered hurt.

"Ah poor baby, little princess is hurt that her daddy isn't talking to her anymore." the blond teased, making the brunette laugh with him.

Noemi just shrugged and glanced at the camera the two gunmen didn't know about with a sad look that they didn't notice because of them laughing so hard.

She turned back away as something on the vault door beeped, she moved forward and pulled the device off and the blond opened the vault door. "Thank you, sweetie for the help, couldn't have done it without you."

"Next time will be easier to betray you're daddy and boyfriend." the brunette stated as he handed his partner two bags and urged her into the vault with them.

They started to quickly throw cash in the duffel bags as Noemi stood in the middle of the room with her arms crossed over her chest carefully.

"There won't be a next time, I rather die and I don't care what my father thinks of me anymore, he already thinks I'm trash." she stated.

"He can't..." Lou murmured in shock, the team frozen in place at what she is saying about herself.

"Don't be too sure about that, sweetheart." the blond winked.

She rolled her eyes, "If he cared about me any, he would be outside with the police and SRU trying to figure why I'm working with you two idiots." she stated. "He's not. He's probably drinking his favorite tea and chatting with some client in his hotel room. Or talking to his lawyer about how to get me to go to jail for stealing his 'hard earn money'."

"Girls, and their daddy issues..." the brunette muttered, pointing the gun at her head. "Shut up, simple."

She shut her mouth as they finished zipping up the duffel bags, they motioned for her to leave, they followed her out holding her at gunpoint.

"Well, when you see your daddy again, thank him for the cash." the blond smirked as the brunette pulled out handcuffs and handcuffed her and pushed her down next to a support beam.

The guys turned and looked up towards the camera, "We'll leave her in here for you guys to arrest, we don't need her anymore." the brunette said.

"At least without her we get a bigger cut." the blond grinned greedily.

"Are we seriously going to let them go?" Lou asked with a glare.

"That's the only way to make sure she gets out safe." Greg said in frustration.

"But they don't know that we know she is innocent, they still think we will arrest her for being an accomplice." Jules stated.

"We're coming out, hope you guys didn't change you're mind because we will end her life in the split second you try to take us out." the brunette threaten as they slowly came out with their guns up.

"How are you going to do that when she's inside!" Lou semi-yelled.

"We have a sniper aimed at her head." the brunette smirked. "And a little surprise for you."

They jumped into their black SUV and sped away.

Officers growled in anger. Lou rushed inside, followed by his team and Team Four.

Noemi looked up in shock, "L-Lou, get out of here please, I don't want you to see me like this." she stated softly as he ran over to her.

She cowered away from him, "Jules, take Lou away I don't want to see him and get the hell out now!" she yelled.

Jules pulled Lou softly away, "Come on Noemi, you're safe, let me cut you free." he said with tears pricking his eyes.

She shook her head, "I'm sorry, Sergeant Parker, for earlier, but if you have to arrest me I'm fine with it, no one will miss me anyways." she stated with a slight shrug.

Greg shook his head, "We know they forced you to help them, you won't be in that much trouble, I promise." he smiled.

She smiled slightly up at him as tears silently fell down her cheek. "They're gone right?"

Ed nodded, "Good. Now please leave me before you die." she stated.

"But...!" Lou stuttered as Wordy and Ed dragged him away, seeing something in her eyes, Greg, Jules, and Sam backed away.

Spike stepped forward, "Spike." Greg warned not knowing what she meant.

He carefully kneeled before her, "Spike, please leave with your team, get Lou outta here for me and take care of him, promise me." she begged him.

He shook his head, "I can't leave you in here alone, you're my friend." Spike stated.

"If I'm your friend you'll trust me and get the hell out of here before I make us all die painfully!" she semi-yelled with a glare.

He shushed her and carefully unbutton her coat. He pulled the fabric away carefully and cursed to himself.

"I told you to get out and stay away." she laughed sadly as Spike stood up slowly.

"What is it?" Lou asked in worry.

Spike turned towards him and his team, "Leave and Jules can you bring me my stuff quickly." he ordered.

Jules got the not so secret message and ran towards the vans.

"No..." Lou muttered in shock as he pushed away from his team members and stumbled towards Noemi.

Jules ran back and froze when Lou was by Noemi's side. Noemi looked up with tears falling done her cheek and landed on a bomb vest. "Oh my gosh..." Jules murmured in shock as Spike took his bag from her and kneeled in front of Noemi again.

"Get out." Spike ordered.

"No!" Lou said firmly.

"It's protocol, buddy." Spike said softly, laying a hand on his shoulder in comfort. "I'll be here with her and get her out of this thing and we'll grab some drinks afterwards." he smiled as Ed and Wordy lifted Lou to his feet and escorted him out.

Sam and Jules nodded a good luck to Spike as they followed their friends out. "Good luck, Spike, we'll be listening, if the time comes get the hell out." Greg said with a nod as he left Spike alone with Noemi, he nodded.

The rest of Team One left them, closed off from the outside world. "You need to leave, Spike, before they blow it." Noemi begged, he shook his head.

"I know what I'm doing, I'm a professionally trained bomb defuser, so let's get you outta that, okay." Spike smiled, leaning over to cut her free.

"Don't. It'll blow, they attached the bomb to my restraints." Noemi informed.

"Then I can't take you're coat off...it'll make it harder..." he trailed off.

"Exactly why I said leave while you still have a chance." Noemi said with a frown as she sighed, giving up.

"I'm not leaving you, Noemi, this is a pretty simple bomb, it just had some unexcepted traps." Spike smiled, she rolled her eyes.

"Like what every guy I dated says to me..." she muttered with a pout, making Spike laugh.

"You guys shouldn't be laughing, hello bomb in our midst!" Lou semi-yelled into the comm.

"Someone really should take that away from him, he'll be badgering us every three seconds." Noemi stated, earning snickers from Spike and the two teams.

Lou pouted, "You suck..."

"I know, why else would I have a bomb attached to my chest." she joked.

"Stop joking around, Noemi, if you're dad could be here he would." Lou stated firmly.

"He's right, you know." Spike stated as he pulled out his cutters and started looking around for any wire traps.

"Actually, you're both wrong, my father hasn't cared for my well being for a while so you guys don't have to try and make me feel better. Just get this thing off me." Noemi stated with a sigh.

"Fine..." Spike sighed. "I'm going to cut this wire and it will disarm the trap that would blow us up to smithereens if I tried to cut the wire that would disarm the bomb first." he stated in assurance.

She nodded for him to go ahead, he cut it and they didn't blow up. She smiled slightly up at him, "Now, I'm going to cut the wire that will disarm the bomb and then I'll cut you free and I'll buy you a beer." Spike smiled brightly.

She smiled with a nod, "Okay...there we go." Spike smiled as he cut her free from her restraints.

He helped her stand up and helped her take off the coat and unzipped the vest. He held out his hand for her to take.

She looked down and then up into Spike's chocolate brown eyes, she smiled and slipped her hand into his, "Thank you, Spike."

"No problem, Noemi." Spike grinned as they walked out of the building.

She smiled brightly when she saw Lou standing in front of the rest of his team with a smile on his face and relief in his eyes.

She looked up at Spike and smiled with a slight nod of thanks. He smiled and nodded for her to go.

She ran into Lou's arms, he spun her around happily.

Spike went and put the bomb vest in a box to be safely disposed of.

"Glad you're safe." Jules smiled as Noemi hugged her tightly.

"Thank you guys so much." Noemi murmured.

"No problem." Ed smiled slightly, Wordy nodded with a grin.

"Let's get out of here." Greg grinned with a smile.

Everyone packed up their stuff and headed towards the vans.

"Constable, we need to take her into custody." an officer said.

Lou looked to Greg for help, "We have video and audio proof that Miss Frederick was forced into working with the two subjects." Greg informed. "If you need to question her, you can do so at SRU Headquarters, I'll even personal watch over her myself."

The officer nodded quickly and left with his partner.

Lou sighed in relief, "Thank you, boss."

He nodded, "Let's get back, it's been a long day." Greg sighed as everyone nodded and headed towards the vans.

Lou was leading her to one of the other vans, Greg cleared his throat and nodded towards his van that he usually rides in with Ed.

Lou frowned, Noemi nodded to Lou that she would be okay, he sighed giving in.

She walked up to Greg and Ed and nodded solemnly that she will go with them without a fuss.

Team One and Team Four all headed back towards SRU Headquarters, silently.

Ed and Greg's van drove away last, "Please don't worry about my safety and please don't intervene if I'm going to be arrested." Noemi asked.

"We're officers of the law it's our job to worry about people's safety." Ed stated glancing over his shoulder at her.

"Plus you were forced into it by them strapping a bomb on you, if you're arrested for trying to save your life and thirty or so other people's lives then I don't know what the law is doing anymore." Greg stated with a supportive smile.

"Indeed..." Noemi trailed off.

They parked their vehicles and hopped out. The team and Noemi walked into the lobby where Teams Two and Three were hanging out at with Team Four who just got back before them.

"You okay, Noemi?" Winnie asked hugging the redhead tightly.

Noemi awkwardly hugged the dispatcher and patted her back softly. "I'm fine, I just almost got blown to smithereens and I just might get arrested for taking seventeen people hostages, how was your day?" she asked Winnie, pulling away slightly.

"I would ask if you're kidding, but I know you're not, but seriously they might arrest you for trying to stay alive?" Winnie asked with a raised eyebrow.

Noemi shrugged, "I'm not going to run away from the law, it would just be too much trouble. Do you have any water, by the way?"

Winnie walked over to her desk and grabbed one of her extra bottles of water and handed it to her to drink.

Noemi sipped the water carefully. "Winnie, show Noemi to conference room four while we debrief about today's many events." Winnie nodded and lead the way.

Noemi nodded a thank you to all of the officers that were on scene or not before following Winnie into the room.

"Everyone let's debrief quickly so we all can go home and get some much needed sleep." Greg ordered as all four SRU teams filed into the debriefing room.

"Um...can I get you anything, a magazine?" Winnie asked.

Noemi shook her head, "No thank you, I'll be fine. You must have a lot of work to catch up on, I'll be fine here until they get done and I promise I won't leave the room." she smiled politely.

Winnie nodded, "Okay, if you say so, but if you do need something I'll be at my desk." she said as she walked back to her desk.

Noemi walked silently over to the lone window in the room and pulled out her phone and dialed a number as she stared down at the street below. "Good job, you know the drill. I'll see you tomorrow for the Meeting and to discuss our plan of choice." Noemi ordered as she hung up and put her phone away.

She stared down at the people walking unknowingly and innocently below, "My father will have a suprise waiting for him...and he'll regret ever messing with me."

ChaoChao: REVIEW :D See yah next time!


End file.
